Closet Monsters
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: GabrielAnna fic. Anna is awakened to the disturbing news that her child has a monster in his closet. And the great Van Helsing is not proving to be of much help...


I am in the middle of writing another GabrielAnna fic. But this came to mind about the same way as Elronds Lullaby. So I thought I'd write it...Hope ya don't mind

Disclaimer: I still don't own Van Helsing. But my Fairy Godmother assures me that she's working on it...

* * *

Anna Valerious Van Helsing felt her husband turn over and slide both arms around her waist. She smiled slightly, considering facing him when something soft patted her face.

She frowned and opened her eyes blearily, to see her two-year-old son standing before her. Michael reached his hand again and patted her cheek quickly,

"Mama? You awake?" he whispered but like all two year olds he didn't quite have the 'quiet' part down on whispering, nearly shouting his question. Anna managed a smile,

"Yes, I'm awake. What's the matter? Did you wet your bed again?" he shook his head, his lower lip started to tremble.

"There's a monster in my closet!" he whimpered pointing in the general direction of his room. Anna tensed, her mind racing, what was it? A gargoyle? A vampire? maybe a werewolf? Then she came to the decision that if it were any of those things, it would have already killed her baby. This was a two year old waking from a nightmare thinking the shadow in his closet was a monster.

"Did you tell your papa?" she asked, thinking this could be payback for all the nights _she_ woke up to take care of infant Michael. But her son nodded his dark head,

"I told him and he said, he said _you_ were really good at killing monsters!" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"He did? Then what did he do?" she asked already knowing the answer. Michael thought for a moment, then pointed at his papa's shadowy form,

"That!"

Anna smiled at her son and rammed her elbow into her husbands ribs.

"Michael, why don't you go back to your room and I'll take care of the monster in a moment, okay?" she said sweetly. He padded out of the room, sounding like a herd of elephants.

"And here I thought you were being sweet" she growled throwing back the heavy quilt. Gabriel managed a sheepish smile,

"I was!" he protested. She shot him a glare and squinted her watery eyes so she could see the clock. She moaned as she saw it was barely past four, she sent another glare at her husband.

"_I'm_ really good at killing monsters? I'm telling Carl you said that" she grumped pulling on her robe. She planted her hands on her hips waiting for him to explain himself.

He stared at her, hair in total disarray, her robe lying open revealing her soft cotton night gown.

"But you'll get to spend time with your son, Michael loves his mama. Besides weren't you just complaining that he always wants me to come to his rescue?" he added smiling. She hissed, heading for the door, his voice calling out to her,

"I'll make it up to you when you get back" she turned back to him. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, she sighed and went about her mission.

"Anna, don't forget your monster killers!" he called,

"Sometimes, that man" she mumbled and pulled a sword from one of the cases in the hall. Yes, it is dangerous to have sharp pointy objects lying around with a two year old. But, for one, they were to high for him to reach, and two, this _was_ Gabriel and Anna Van Helsings manor.

Anna entered her son's room, Michael was sitting in his bed, he pointed at the whereabouts of the 'monster'. She made a show of having her sword at the ready, and threw the door open plunging her sword into... a mass of laundry, obviously Michael was learning from his father.

An evil idea struck her then, she leaned out and winked at Michael. And then screamed, Michael took his cue beautifully and wailed rather loudly.

"Anna!" she heard her husband shout, she stood calmly leaning on her sword. He came running in, pistol in hand, in only his sleep pants, he rushed over to her checking for injury. Michael started giggling, as Gabriel finished his inspection, eyeing her he peeked into the closet with a growl.

"This isn't another 'spider' episode is it?" she glared at the mention of _that_ particular adventure.

"No" she said shortly and walked over to her son. Michael beamed up at her stretching his arms for a hug. She smiled at her precious little boy and kissed the top of his curly head, he planted a sloppy kiss on Anna's cheek.

"love you mama" he said, she smiled and tucked him in, placing another kiss on his forehead. Gabriel smiled down at his boy affectionately rumpling his curls, Michael smiled sleepily, and drifted off. Anna paused in the door and smiled at her son, Gabriel followed her back to their own room.

She neatly draped her robe on a nearby chair, and caught site of something outside her window.

"It's snowing" she commented as she crossed back to the bed. She pulled back the heavy blankets and climbed in. Gabriel quickly pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Have I mentioned lately, how much I love you?" he asked, she looked up at him drowsily.

"I believe you were going to make this up to me" she whispered, he smiled his lopsided grin. Running his hands up her arms, he kissed her softly,

"Yes, I believe I was". She smiled and all her love for him shown in the depth of her eyes. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and to his surprise rolled over.

"Not tonight" she said in her thick accent, he blinked and stared at the back of her head. 'Not tonight' he mouthed and snorted, he settled more comfortably, and buried his face in her hair.

Just as sleep was about to take him, he heard her whisper

"Do you have any family Mr. Van Helsing?" he nodded his head and kissed her neck.

"Yes I do, I have a loving wife and a beautiful boy. They're what keep me going"

"I love you" she whispered, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gabriels own eyes closed, and for once, he was not greeted by nightmares, he dreamt of Anna, his son, and the future.

* * *

The End

* * *

If you would like me to write a little something about the "spider episode" let me know... 


End file.
